theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
New Era of The Island
The New Era of The Island is an event on The Island that occurred on February 11th, 2020. It was first announced on October 24th, 2019, from a video titled "The Island: Island Exploration Since February 2011". It is the biggest update The Island has had. On the day of the event, The Island switched from Genration 1 (2011-2020) to Generation 2 (2020-Present). Island Map The Map was confirmed to return for the update, including a detailed look of The Island's outdoor rooms, allowing the player to select a room easier. Rooms Rooms like a Community Garden were confirmed, as well as the Recycling Plant, Magic Show. Several rooms like the University and Town Center were renamed. Playercards and Icons Playercards were removed completely from the game, being replaced with Icons. Playercards are technically still in the game for now, but were merged with another new feature known as Felly Profiles. Other Updates *12 more wigs were added to the Clothes Shop Catalog. *10 more shirts were added to the Clothes Shop Catalog. *6 more houses and more furniture were added to the House Editor. Major Island Renovation Project The Major Island Renovation Project (M.I.R.P for short) is a large renovation project created by Blade that had been planned out since January 16th, 2019. Blade had been creating blueprints for a new look for The Island, with several already being used at first like the Plaza, and Shore. The project was officially announced on July 22nd, 2019. On October 24th, 2019, a video was released titled "The Island: Island Exploration Since February 2011" confirming that most outdoor locations would be updated for the "next era" of The Island on February 11th, 2020. A total of 22 rooms were renovated, including 13 outdoor rooms, 4 indoor rooms, and 5 underground rooms. Pre-New Era Rooms Plaza The Plaza received a large update. The Cliff Lift was added to replace a staircase to access the Lighthouse Cliff. A pond was added to the left, and the School Hall exterior was modified, it no longer had a dark red rooftop, and instead became one big building area. At the start of 2019, the Fashion Show closed, and was replaced by a sled stuck into the sand for Fellys to sit on. Near the ocean, a sandbox was also added. This room has been renovated as of April 3rd, 2018. Lighthouse Cliff The Lighthouse was updated accordingly to the Plaza, to feature the Cliff Lift. Other changes were a better snack stand added, some palm trees, a booth next to the Lighthouse, a Telescope, and a more accurate view of The Island Hills. This room has been renovated as of August 7th, 2018. Beacon The Beacon was slightly updated. The lightbulb inside the beacon itself was given a better look, and the glass around it was given a better see-through design. The floor around the Beacon was changed from a tan color to a duller shade. Similarly to the Lighthouse Cliff, the hills were also given a more accurate design. This room has been renovated as of August 7th, 2018. Shore The Shore looked completely different, with each exterior looking completely different. The campfire was moved from the right side of the land to the left. The Dock was also moved, and is now located on the right side of the land instead of the left. This room has been renovated as of August 7th, 2018. Pet Park The Pet Park was given a completely different look. There is now a pond to the right, with a slide and trampoline to the left. Logs and palm trees were added to the room, as well as more benches, and a dock near the pond, so Fellys can get a better view of the Fish. The Coast Aquarium can also be found here now. This room has been renovated as of August 7th, 2018. Fire Dojo After the eruption, it is said that parts of the volcano were melted away, giving the volcano itself a more rough look, with a better view of the lava on the inside. Kuzon rebuilt the Fire Dojo itself on top, which now includes a more round area to walk on. This room has been renovated as of August 14th, 2018. Iceberg The Iceberg had less shading, and received a more spiky bottom. The view of the clouds and The Island became more clear. This room has been renovated as of November 6th, 2018. Boardwalk Plaza Every exterior was changed, more benches were added, and a river now goes through the room, with a bridge that leads to the Industrial area. This room has been renovated as of August 6th, 2019. Arcade The Arcade was changed to be completely red, with some lights on the walls and with more games included in the room, as well as a better prize stand. This room has been renovated as of September 17th, 2019. Restaurant The Restaurant was completely changed to feature more tables to sit at, a sports area, windows, and booths. A larger stage to the left was added, and a door that leads to the Kitchen can be seen near the stage, too. This room has been renovated as of January 28th, 2020. Care Center The Care Center was given much more pet activities. A Gopper Grooming area was added, as well as a drinking area for Goppers. The bath was kept, and some photos on the wall are still there. A Fish tank was also added, where Fellys can feed the Fish inside of it with food from a box next to it. A lower area for Crabs was added where Fellys can press a button to give their Crab some Crab Oats. This room has been renovated as of January 28th, 2020. Gallery Sneak Peeks TIRP Boardwalk Plaza Sneak.png|Boardwalk Plaza TIRP Downtown Sneak.png|Downtown TIRP Shopping Sneak.png|Shopping Center TIRP Town Sneak.png|Town Other TIRP Video Sneak Park.png|A sneak peek of the Park shown in The Island: Island Exploration Since February 2011 TIRP Video Sneak Shopping.png|A sneak peek of the Shopping Center shown in The Island: Island Exploration Since February 2011 TIRP Video Sneak Town.png|A sneak peek of the Town shown in The Island: Island Exploration Since February 2011 Old Designs Plaza 6.png|Old Plaza Lighthouse Cliff 0.png|Old Lighthouse Cliff Beacon 4.png|Old Beacon Shore 6.png|Old Shore Pet Park 4.png|Old Pet Park Fire Dojo 3.png|Old Fire Dojo Iceberg 3.png|Old Iceberg Ogle Dock 4.png|Old Boardwalk Plaza Arcade 11.png|Old Arcade Restaurant 1.png|Old Restaurant Care Center 3.png|Old Care Center Beach 2.png|Old Beach Downtown 1.png|Old Downtown Park 8.png|Old Park Shopping Center 0.png|Old Shopping Center Town Center 2.png|Old Town Center District 2019.png|Old District Science District 2019.png|Old Science District Playground 2019.png|Old University Village.png|Old Village Field 2019.png|Old Field Cinema Superhero.png|Old Cinema Supply Room.png|Old Supply Room Wind Dojo 5.png|Old Wind Dojo FEA HQ 2018.png|Old FEA HQ Patuna Park 2019.png|Old Patuna Park Industrial 2019.png|Old Industrial Bingo Cave.png|Old Bingo Cave Cryptid Cavern.png|Old Cryptid Cavern Cavern.png|Old Cavern Laboratory 1.png|Old Laboratory Mining Tunnel.png|Old Mining Tunnel Comic Shop.png|Old Comic Shop New Designs Plaza 2019.png|New Plaza Lighthouse Cliff 8.png|New Lighthouse Cliff Beacon 5.png|New Beacon Shore 2019.png|New Shore Pet Park 2019.png|New Pet Park Fire Dojo 1.png|New Fire Dojo Iceberg 2018 2.png|New Iceberg Boardwalk Plaza.png|New Boardwalk Plaza Arcade 2019.png|New Arcade Restaurant 2020.png|New Restaurant Care Center 2020.png|New Care Center Beach 2020.png|New Beach Downtown 2020.png|New Downtown Park 2020.png|New Park Shopping Center 2020.png|New Shopping Center Town Center 2020.png|New Town Center District 2020.png|New District Science District 2020.png|New Science District University.png|New University Village 2020.png|New Village Field 2020.png|New Field Cinema Evolution of A Felly.png|New Cinema Supply Room 2020.png|New Supply Room Wind Dojo 2020.png|New Wind Dojo FEA HQ 2020.png|New FEA HQ Patuna Park 2020.png|New Patuna Park Industrial 2020.png|New Industrial Bingo Cave 2020.png|New Bingo Cave Cryptid Cavern 2020.png|New Cryptid Cavern Cavern 2020.png|New Cavern Laboratory 2020.png|New Laboratory Mining Tunnel 2020.png|New Mining Tunnel Comic Shop 2020.png|New Comic Shop Videos ]] Category:The Island Category:Events Category:Events of 2020 Category:2020 Category:2019 Category:2018